


Tasteful Pleasures

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Judai, Duel Monsters, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, Multi, Non Binary Yubel, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Roughness, Soulshipping - Freeform, cursing, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Call him insane after everything's that's happened; from meeting his doppelganger to the King of Games himself;but fornicating with your inner demon would be the last on that list of oddities.





	Tasteful Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firebull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Fire, stay awesome b 
> 
> i've no idea how to rp yubel and well you know, i'm not too sure on the dynamic of this ship bc not my thing, so if it's ooc then well apologizes but at least you'll be distracted by all the porn. 
> 
> either way, hope you like

Another.

And _another._

Nights passed by, relished in all of their entirety each time the brunette was alone.

 

Or, well, that was a laughable joke.

 

He was _never_ alone.

 

How could he be when his inner demon trailed their tongue over his intimate parts for one of the many times in the night?

 

He didn’t know how or when it started but he knew _who_ it started it with. That demonic spirit he had fused himself with – the one keeping his courage in daylight duels and stroking his aching desire at night.

All the wonders they could give to him. Ever since the first of it, none of the expectations could _ever_ rise to match up. Life could argue all it wanted, but the need of finding out was gone. They had rid him of his virginity and they would be all the remaining partners he would ever need. All the touches of the demonic claw, all the wet and hungering marks of the tongue; every mellowed need and want spent years in space resurfaced in those darkened moments where time slowed for all but them.

In those moments, he stopped caring. About the Light, about the world, about the misfortune of it all; it had so easily disappeared out of his shared mind. And every soul inside of him agreed to the treatment – the hermaphroditic figure, the sleeping darkness, none had cared. The time of the world was in _his_ command and he choose to to spend it in the most selfish way.

Wisely? Not by a long shot.

Ecstatic?

That would be an _understatement._

Each time they had finished, each time the blissful release hit his insides he had witnessed such light putting even the chaotic one at shame.

Yubel was anything and _everything._

The way larger hands trailed, ripped at his skin, devoured his very being every time they had done this. Each mark and wound on his skin posed unexplainable questions in the morning and he trailed over the freshness of it all with a _smile._ Even the pain brought showed the love, and that sadistic personality _enjoyed_ the shared suffering they could finally inflict upon the forgetful male. But it was all a sign of care, affection, _love._ Proof that nobody else could do it but them.

Nobody could touch his body like that. Nobody could claim him.

_Nobody._

It was just him and his inner demons.

 

And so it continued, each day he dueled, traveled, met people; and each night he lost control, hungered for the unsated need, gave in, and _screamed_ the demon’s name out. Enveloped in the shadows of the night and embrace of the wings in the mess of sheets, grass, or wherever they found themselves to and had an opportunity.

He lost track and stopped caring.

He was a slave. A _whore_ for the many hands of night touching him at nightfall.

_But only one of those hands mattered._

At first it was innocent, then it became a norm, and then it became _advanced._ Never was there a situation thought upon to use the powers granted for anything other than their use – but there he was; without a shame in the world, a proposal from Yubel themselves, summoning one of the many Heroes holding his deck. The one who had helped him overcame, protected him many times, won him many duels, _used for none of those purposes._ He summoned, and the monster complied, only ever speaking his name out once the stern muscled hands gripped his form further and his ace monster sinned alongside them.  

He learned of the touches, even anticipated them, hiding the smiling poker face and cheerful attitude beneath the masked young youth seeking attention of sex. Yet for now, all of those ideas, _reminders,_ of the upcoming night, had to be shoved down beneath something irrelevant. A time killer of the day, of his best friend meeting up with him from Europe to hang out and duel.

Johan Andersen, the teal haired man with an accent, whom his demonic entity possessed for his sake. A guilt that would ever be present but one that Yubel made him forget all too well in moments of passion.

How easily they could manipulate his very being into succumbing to _all_ of their needs at will; it was chilling. With just a few reminders of their existence over his body and they had the power to orchestrate his reign with the darkness all to easily should the intent be there.

No matter the powers or the will, his mind was fragile and he was at the demon’s _mercy._ Despite that obvious knowledge there, despite the size of the large hermaphroditic being and inhuman strength, everything they’ve been through – the purpose was there.

 

No harm would ever come to the brunette, whether it was them or anyone else.

 

After all, he was a precious jewel – one of a kind too was there not his doppelganger to argue, and a gem saved for none other than the one who would never be sated of his presence.

Once again, thoughts wandered off elsewhere, momentarily bringing up the question if he truly was becoming a craving deviant depending on the clawed hands keeping his form going throughout the days.

It seemed as if the world itself was proving dull in comparison.

Soon, the question of whether he got up only to reach night would be posed. Should it be not for their purpose of fighting the Light, Judai argued with himself, it really would be.

 

A playboy; nothing more and nothing less. From Academy's top duelist had his label sunk down.

 

Somehow, it served fitting.

And somehow, he found no shame in the title. It was a better fit than that of The Supreme King, wasn’t it?

 

The darkness stirred at the humorous thought, and a smug inner chuckle escaped the air, followed by the floating demon’s reply.

“At least there’s no genocide this way.”

This time, that laughter turned into mild amusement out loud.

“Yeah.”

Their one sided humor passed by safely enough, and the set task at hand returned to light once the area of meeting with his best friend was reached. Looking around, in the deepest parts of the lit city many personnel showed their faces, save for the one needing. Brown eyes squinted at the harsh sunlight, looking around for a source of shade until his name was heard shouting.

“Judai! Over here!”

Soon enough did the teen turn his head and his running friend greeting with a smile. Clearly he was aware of the lateness, and was already in the process of apologizing one too many times for the young duelist to brush it off with a casual wave of hand.

“Don’t worry about it. Happens to the best of us.”

“Alright, alright,” Finally accepting the apology, their long needed hang out could begin and his teal friend offered up a start to it. “Let’s move out of the sun and I’ll be ready to hear all you got.”

With an agreement on the said idea as sweat was beginning to drop did the male agree, following his friend in a nearby cafe to chatter their minds out. From adventuring to duels and travels alike, how Europe was, where had Judai found himself to, the appearance of Light – every topic that could come to mind.

 

Well, save for one.

 

How he had absolute become a _whore_ for himself.

 

But his best friend bought all and every half arsed poker face he was known for. Sexual acts connecting with the brunette obviously being on the last of his mind. He didn’t mind though, nor care, in fact, preferred it stayed his own filthy little secret. What he did at nights should never reach a soul outside his own.

And if it did, then, well, Yubel could always erase their memories of it.

Not that it played a big matter or part on it happening. In the past, he would be mildly affected and freaked out to an extent. But now? Having inhuman powers, a demon with a past and his other self along with a professor _he_ killed living in his own cat following him around; - his kinks were _quite_ reasonable. May as well make the best of the abnormality.

A part of his attention already swayed away from what the other had been saying to him, and shamefully he didn’t hear half of the things Johan had said, but returning face to face with reality did brown eyes note that the teal male was still in a deep conversation with himself, to which he assumed the brunette was following.

Smile, nod, rinse and repeat and eventually had he caught up to the end of the conversation the other was, and which at that, as much as he argued, didn’t interest him in the slightest. Evidently, one thing stayed true and that was his anticipation of the main thing his time spent listening had revolved around.

 

“You won’t leave me without a duel, right Judai?”

The silence broke the overpowering ideals and the young duelist could thankfully find his attention back.

“You bet’cha!”

“Then what are we waiting for? I missed seeing your Elemental Heroes in action!”

 

Gaining the same inspiration to duel that ever riled the ex Academy student up, two took to action, moving from the cafe and onto a nearby area sufficient for the duel. Cards drawn and the long missed excitement shared between the two felt radiating, enveloping the air in sheer joy of dueling. They were, after all, more than alike; same hobbies, same personality; it was bizarre of the mutual personality they held in common, having even the brunette’s previous Academy best friend point out.  

 

During duels, it was as if the world was their own.

 

_Laughable._

 

A snort at the thought.

No matter what his feelings over the shared passion, that boy was frail and everything holding him to his best friend could be shattered in seconds. He would succumb out of that reality to _them_ whenever _they_ wished for.

 

And now seemed a good time as ever. When _their_ partner was distracted with a duel, paying no attention to anything other than the Crystal Beast’s strategy.

 

He wouldn’t notice the large arms embracing him from behind; wouldn’t notice the silent gropes reaching for the much smaller body.

 

_Wouldn’t dare stop the duel and show vulnerability in front of his best friend._

 

Or would he? How far could the touches be ignored and that stern poker face ignore his desire?

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

“And I summon Elemental He—?!“

 

Voice immediately cut out for the better or worse once feeling followed of what was done came. So casually, without a care in the world, another of the playful bloodied wounds on his exposed neck made so easily with the only warning being the reminder of it’s fierceness. And he melted into the touch momentarily, fighting back the resurfacing urge of giving in all too happily with sense present.

 

Sense of logic that the male dueled with could very much see card spirits.

 

“Not now _—“_

But the words spoken were all but humorous to the floating spirit, hands finding their way underneath the black shirt quickly enough, refreshing the claw marks all too well with each suppressed wince from their victim.

 

 _“_ _Nnnah —_ _Yubel, wait_ _—“_

 

Wait? For a couple hours away worth of privacy? Something they both wanted that was within reach in plain sight?

 

Of course not. They wouldn't _wait._

 

“Don’t mind me Judai. Continue your duel.”

 

_How?_

 

“Everything okay, pal?!”

His friend’s voice shouted from the side of the arena, reminding him of the ever present issue.

 

“Yeah! I summon Avi _—“_ A stroke, _“_ _—fuck”_ A rub,  _“_ Avian an _dattack-—!”_

The painfully difficult sentence was managed and Johan received the green light of doing his turn. His words left just as they came, as the brunette’s focus was eaten up entirely from the duel onto the touches. Concealed behind him had Yubel reveled in the tempting play of their want, suckling on the earlobe, pressuring that hidden desire from one layer of pants, and embracing his minor sized ass with the massive claw.

Oh how he shut himself from making the noises, fighting off the urge of pressing further in his demon’s embrace with all willpower given.

_“—And that’s the end of my turn! Your move Judai!”_

 

Brown eyes barely found sense to look up to reality and a newly presented monster in front of him. One of the many Crystal Beasts set in defense position, huge eyes of it staring down his _miserable_ form without a hint of Avian standing only seconds ago. There was no mistake. His knees half given in to Yubel’s hold, dick already asked for more of that familiar touch and expression everything but hazy.

How he craved for that want in the most public of places and not regarded the vulgarity of it whatsoever.

_It wasn’t even a matter of question at this point._

 

“I’ll wrap this up. Just hold on.”

The floating spirit smirked at the teen's succumbing, allowing him free reign of body once more until said words proved true.

 

Well, body. _Not_ mind.

 

“Alright, I’m afraid time’s up Johan! Thanks to Necroshade I can now summon Bladedge with one tribute and have him do piercing damage to your Emerald Tortoise! Slice ‘em!”

 

And the projections began. He had no control over where his mind went.  Not when it was _shared._

 

_“You didn’t finish me off yet!”_

 

Wouldn’t him sitting on the those muscled thighs being pumped up and down be perfect in this moment?

 

_“After one of my Crystal Beasts is destroyed I can activate Crystal Conclave, which allows me to summon one Crystal monster from my deck!”_

 

Or tied up, on his knees, mouth pleasing the winged entity to their release.

 

_“I choose my Sapphire Pegasus for that!”_

 

Or face fucked into oblivion, repeating last night with the same shared passion of his _begging._

 

_“I equip my spell card, Crystal release, and attack your Bladedge!”_

 

_Or held by those enormous wings in one place so the urging desire held millenniums unsheathed could be all but thrusted into him with a violate assault—_

 

It was all so beautifully laid out for him to think about, visuals clear as a day as brown watched the beast collide with his monster _and he had a trap_ _—_ _Wait_ _—_ _fuck_ _—_ _he had a trap!_

“Wait, wait! I use my trap!”

 

Johan stared in disbelief.

 

_“It’s too late for a trap now!”_

 

Colorful words flew out as the wind of the blow hit and both monsters dissipated. He didn’t know _what_ he was doing anymore. What was the card in hand anyway?

Huh. Super Polymerization.

Good as anything.

 

_“I end my turn!”_

 

Opportunity returned to him once again as another card was drawn and attention momentarily switched on the duels focus. It was indeed time to wrap it up.

“I use Super Polymerization and fuse your Sapphire Pegasus with Shadow Mist in my hand, allowing me to summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado and attack you directly! Sorry pal, but you lose this time!”

And just that happened. His friend’s field was empty. He embraced the attack and watched his life points hit zero, closing the duel disk and walking up to congratulate the victor.

 

Something Judai absolutely could _not_ allow.

 

Not when he was painfully wishing of anything and everything but a duel right now. Stern as his personality was, shame was something he still had, and acting casual with contained hard on with his best friend of all things would be too much even for his trained expression.

He wouldn’t hear a thing Johan would say, and would find little to no care if a certain claw reminded him of touches _even slightly._

 

“Sorry Johan, I gotta bail! Something came up, I’ll get back to you later!”

 

Not allowing the baffled teal gaze have a chance to complain _— or even register_ _the event happening all too fast,_ the brunette was successfully out of sight with a sprint out of the area.

Where he was? Somewhere. Trees; some sort of park — or a forest. Not too many lingered in the corner he was at, all enjoying the romantic atmosphere with their significant others.

Catching what needed breath he could, amidst the exhales had the male chuckled to himself at the thought. Romantic? He was a rebel in the mainstream then, because his upcoming experience would mark everything but romance. Even the tree he was leaning upon on with how hard his grasps usually were whenever that inhumane force pushed in his entire body.

Back to the gutter his mind was and finally being free of that agonizing duel could the not so transparent form appear in full glory, embracing the smaller being in a hug of wings with a hungering smile of those fangs that ever so often showed when the spirit had sadistic intentions. And maybe they still did, the brunette could argue it whenever his body was left a little more than bruised and bloodied, but deep down, he also knew the reason for it. He wanted those rougher touches, those _monster grasps_ and cruel domination Yubel’s nature held. His friend would never do harm unless stated — and, well, perhaps he was a masochist for _them_ and _them alone._

“I felt your impatience.”

The larger form prevented light of the day give out any more attention than necessary, shutting out even the public from noticing anything other than massive wings swaying mild movement about.

“Yeah? Wanna help me out then?”

A hand reached up for the chin, gently trailing over the soft skin few had a chance of touching, absentmindedly cupping the smaller face with little effort.

“I’ll do anything for you Judai.”

As the words were spoken, Yubel followed their promise with a reach for the lips and grasp of the toned jeans. Moment sensation was felt was the brunette already wincing in the shared kiss of devotion. And just so did the spirit smile into the kiss, now making use of it’s demonic form to sink the fangs on that delicate, sensitive skin of the bottom lip. Blood flowed out as the mild surface was torn; sharpness on them was not just for the show, and already had that solemn brown pleaded apology. The power over it’s host reached greater than the entity could dream in their long lifetime, and how the smaller male could beg with that desperate expression alone.

But it wasn't like that. They would do everything for him. Destroy the entire world if asked.

Always and forever.

With a slow caress had the mending of the lips began, savoring his taste, who he was and what fluid ran through that body — shared soul, from the king he was back then to the boy he is right now. Both of their existences — for _them._  And their precious kindred spirit complied, asking for the spirit every one of their wants in the past hours. Every image projected, every thought shared; for all of it become real right here in this moment, not even caring about a few questionable glances already thrown at the little privacy Yubel’s form managed making.

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

Words whispered out in the moment of lips.

“Never.”

Just like that had he been reassured of, not only with claims but a tug of the pants being pulled down enough for the one thing wanting most attention out the thirsting man.

Despite the loss in the madness of lust out of the two, the demonic entity began leading their dance of desires until a stop of their partner would prove sufficient. And to reach that, with a renewed start of the expanding tongues melting for one another, with one of the more gentle strokes had the firm movement began; rough scaling of the arm attempting softness in contrary to the harsh layout of the skin.

It worked, more or less, as the brunette had grown used to what Yubel was and how different their touches would be in comparison to a human skin’s.

He learned and adapted and now only craved for those caresses; whether they played a role on him, or inside of him — it stopped mattering. Whenever that claw preformed, the teen gave in, seeking out more and more until his horse voice no longer had sound and body refused to comply. And it was no different now, head buried in the muscled chest, hands clinging around the shoulder spikes, holding onto whatever they could reach and managed keeping his knees stay in function as his own body began following the coarse jerking in the hand.

With those same mellowed, sinister eyes, the spirit pulled their host closer — _just as back then,_ where they had first hugged, out of love and acceptance, now doing the same, out of the same reasoning but their will stronger. Colored lips moved towards the soft brown of that messy hair, taking in the familiar scent of the male; his being, his _shampoo_ the entity admits watching him use sometimes; all of it used to plant soft pecks, tender touches and grasped movements through the chaotic hairstyle.

All of it to show the undying love.

 _“_ _Fuck—_ Yubel,”  Muttering words silently echoed in the darkness of wings. “I won’t last like this--“

 

“I know.  Stay patient for once we’re home.”

 

Within muffed breaths had Judai found some humor in the matter.

 

“As if--" A choked gasp. "You ever make that possible...”

 

Fangs came into view at the forming grin of the statement. A claim that the spirit has become proud of.

 

“Don’t hold it in Judai.”

 

 _He couldn’t,_ – and _wouldn’t_ as long as that claw had a hold of him on the matter. They did. They _very much did_ ; as Yubel sped up the desired pace just enough to follow the wish of how much the brunette needed it.

Hands tightened around  the rough skin. Expression grimaced a concealed clench of teeth reaching that feeling of wonders.

_“Yubel—“_

Last of the muffled voice called out it’s desperation as the flow of the most delightful sensation a person could feel happened, and the smaller male used all of his strength to hold his form in place, stern grasp on his partner as the large hand holding him received what it sought out.

Once bliss faded and reality sunk in, brown found itself to look up at the demon forming their embrace. Satisfied and smiling, once more reaching for his soft, wounded lips, leaving that unique taste nobody else could wield in a lifetime, serving only for his deepest pleasures.

“We’ll continue at home.”

The whisper melted into the kiss and the entire world closed out in the moment. He had but a moment to zip back up the jeans and set himself on one urgent task.

 

Getting home.

* * *

 

 

Buses, trains, parkouring even; whatever it took, he used it, and soon enough had the temporary building he resided in came back into view. Home, what the rest called it — a motel, what he called it. Regardless, it didn’t matter, all he had to do was have stuff left somewhere and a soft mattress to sleep _and do other things_ in.

Things occupying his thoughts far too much as of late. Shameful admittance, but not any less true. It was time to accept reality of what a horny teenager he was and what went through his mind more than dueling. Difference that it wasn’t women or men for the matter of his wants, but one being that would never, ever leave his side and that thought alone was cherished each time he woke up.

He was happy, and that feeling was shared.

What else mattered?

Not the barging into the room nor the rough shove on a nearby wall. Not the flung red jacket or the pin onto the soft material. Not the hushed moan into the hungering kiss or hasty undressing of the black shirt.

 

Nothing.

 

They were finally where they yearned for, and not a force in the world would stop them anymore.

 

“Judai.”

 

That perfect mouth left his and the pleading expression looked up.

 

“Do you wish to try something new?”

 

Words sparked up enough attention to focus.

 

“What you got in mind?”

 

It was then that the deck holder at his waist was reached for and cards shuffled through. As the spirit searched, brown gaze curiously followed, until Yubel had picked one card of that massive hold. None other than the duelist’s ace card, and one that had interacted him on more than one occasion whenever his doubts resurfaced and world needed saving.

 

“Are you up for it?”

Those heterochromatic eyes politely asked for confirmation, for the two sided play, for consent of the one and only; - who jumped at the opportunity to say yes. Or at least, his mind did, but voice questioned the actual intention of it all even if some hints of it did spark. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. Clearly however, the spirit had more in mind that just his Elemental Hero.

 

“You sure about this?”

Smile arose and his partner gently stroked his chin in return.

“Only if you want.”

And who was he if not Judai Yuki to run into the undiscovered.

“I’m down.”

With the admission given, black tossed shirt was reached for and stretched enough to serve for something they had rarely done – but did nonetheless.

“I’ll make you feel wonders.”

Words proposed their soon to be actions as the cramped cloth was laid to cover that inquisitive look and safely tied behind.

 

There it was, the blindfold was in place, and for one of the many times did the brunette feel anticipation, excitement and _fear_ of his vulnerability. It didn’t feel natural, yet he didn’t worry about ever being hurt.

Not with Yubel.

 

A flash of light sparked even for the blinded sight to notice, and there was only one guess of what it actually was. But he didn’t receive any confirmation or a sound of a new voice, just another pair of hands reaching to touch at his skin.

That unique arm used to protect him from Stardust’s attack. He’d recognize it anywhere. Blind or not, he knew.

 

The summon was completed, and so it began.

 

A trail over at his thighs, touching for the first time in awhile, uncertain as if this was an allowed action to be done to the one who held his card in deck; that afraid act would never be of Yubel and the male found himself chuckling at the innocence.

 

Something he once had.

 

“It’s alright Neos.”

 

Even unseen and vulnerable, that voice was enough to offer courage to the monster as he had to him. Entirely different situations by all means but the intention remained same. Words were enough to offer reassurance as that touch of arms began some of the more _crude_ actions and the strong hold sparked up a start of an intense feeling beneath the jeans.

He felt himself react. Slowly but safely, at every felt touch at his thighs doing anything and everything but massaging him _right where he needed it._

It was teasing, and considering from who it was coming from, was it not for the building sensations overtaking, Judai would find some sense to be surprised at the skill. Unfortunately, that was drifting far too back on his mind to bother with as that pair of hands wasn’t the only one being set in motion.

No, from the ankles to the entire leg had that familiar claw trailed it’s sharpness over his skin, lifting one in it's hold and _ripping_ the material in the way of the tongue.

Not a lot, at least not yet, but new jeans would be deemed required as long as access was prevented for his demon to taste every bit of him for the night.

Sensations caught up to his mind and mist of unknown desire followed, hazing the clouded thoughts and blind sight further, switching all remained sane focus into one thing and one thing _only._ The agonizing yet fierce stroke playing at his abdomen, from his stomach to the obvious hard on kept beneath. And further down were those holes in his jeans making way as trails of large talons pierced the cloth – _flesh,_ whatever dared stop the fangs biting the empty space for renewed marks to flourish. All of it coming to bear far too much in the small bit of time.

 

What did he need? A few touches and his libido would beg?

_How desperate was he?_

 

_“..Mmnn...”_

 

Desperate enough that the sheer voice of a few dirty whispers from his spirit were enough to get him going in the middle of a duel.

 

His voice sounded anything but shameful.

_And they loved it._

It was a sung melody for the ancient entity whenever the brunette gave out a moan, whine, sometimes even a word.  Without a consent of the mind had his own hands drifted towards the smoothly skinned, armored being at his legs; searching, reaching, until the target was located and in some attempt guided the head towards his need.

 

Except, lost in the moment of heat was one fact forgotten.

 

“J-Judai...”

 

His monster broke the misty fantasy, and the brunette listened for the reply.

 

“I don’t...”

 

He doesn’t what?

 

...

 

Ah.  That detail. The whole mouth thing.

 

“--Don’t worry about it. Just, please, something— “

 

Hopelessness in spoken words was unavoidable, heard out loud for both to hear and mock, laugh, or fulfill his wishes. It wasn’t even a choice, and he didn’t care which it was – _as long as something was done and killed the urging want._

 

“Soon, Judai.”

Whatever remains were left of his pants were discarded enough for the boxers take in place, soon to be following the same action. The feeling of nudity came and without sight there was little to do but flush at the image the pairs of eyes were receiving from him.

Exposed, naked, blinded and _at their mercy for the taking._

 

Nothing wrong with that. After all, wasn’t this what he was thinking about during the duel with Johan?

It definitely wasn’t the trap he forgot to activate.

 

And that trap was immediately discarded from his thoughts at the poking matter from below, warning him of what was to come and what he desired. The familiarity would forever remained, and vision wasn’t needed to sense the same feeling of the once human spirit start the process of entering him once again. It wasn’t immediate, not with the lack of preparation despite some sort of lube used to soothe it all, but with how frequently this happened and how often his body was used, he had began losing it’s need for it.

Soon as it happened, soon as that larger part of Yubel had _filled him in_ had the desired satisfaction returned and his voice obeyed the sensations.

 

_“—Yubel--“_

 

He _loved_ it and now it was finally there. Inside of him. _One with him more than they already were._

Wanting movements began, and his body shivered the moment it all returned. The fulfillment, the claws, the _hands, the stroking, the muscled arm going over his bare chest—_

All at once, quickly working his entire body overtime before his mind could follow the sensations overflowing from _everywhere_.

Who was touching where? He easily lost track and interest to bother knowing, brain managing only to send a task to grasp the bed sheets with all human strength he had. And he did; as his voice sang out in the motel room and body reacted to the heaven of the night, making him see the most obscure of things happening outside with his imagination alone. It all felt so wonderful, so _much_ for him to remain sane while it went on.

It was perfect. _Too perfect._

 

_He would reach his end within minutes worth._

 

Who that mattered to wasn’t any of them. It wasn’t the first time, and Yubel had zero intention of stopping until the satisfaction they daydreamed of was reached.

 

Which would not be his round one.

 

But until that was finished he still had some bliss to rejoice in, and many hands to relish in. In fact, a part of his brain told him that was one too many hands. One unlike the other two, suddenly – _human._

Before that lust filled maze could find itself to question the newly found out theory was his mouth taken hold of from another and shut the singing none dared speak against.

 

_“ –Mmmfff—?!-“_

 

Despite the sudden anxiety and mild discomfort of the unknown, little chance was given but to kiss – _whoever it was,_ back. It didn’t taste, feel, nor bring the same sensations his spirit did. No, this mouth was _far_ more dominating over him. This one wanted him kneeling on his knees and obeying _every command given._ It was a desire of _power_ over him and everyone else in this very room. Lips were subdued, tongues collided and every taste that made him who he was _stolen_ from himself.

He was like a sheep at the wolf’s mercy, and this _being_ in his mouth was the alpha.

The thrusts, the strokes, the _devouring._ It all blurred together in a mess of wonders. Who was touching? What was happening?

Who was the one taking his very soul with one kiss?

 

Curiosity came to light and the serving blindfold was removed enough to know.

 

_To see._

 

“—-You-“

 

See his own mirrored face staring him with inhuman golden eyes.

 

“Quiet.”

 

A stern order with no choice but obligation. Within second’s notice, the short lived conscious moment where his brain could function was gone, instantly killed without regard at the sheer _delight_ of the thrust. When had the blindfold returned, hands held pinned above and a cover of the sounding mouth to make sure the word was obeyed – he didn’t know.

He didn’t know _anything._

The many touches covering his entire body, discovering any remnant from the past and relic of Yubel’s doings on him, giving out new ones in the process. The way his mouth was abused for whatever he found himself shoved with. The count of his orgasm coming together again without his knowledge.

 

It blended perfectly.

 

Feelings radiated from _everywhere._ Everything had thrown him over the edge again before he could even define it.

 

_And it didn’t stop._

 

Not for a second of air or a moment for the sensations to be refreshed.

 

_Nothing._

 

It wasn’t his choice. He was nothing but _used_ right now, even if one tiny bit of discomfort would force it to fade away.

 

No, he _wanted_ this. _Yearned_ for this. Everything that was making his libido rise up faster than any pornographic movie would. His summoned ace monster – _friend._ One dragged into their perverted desires of it all, doing his dick a favor even without a means needed for a blowjob.

The ancient spirit residing within him, cause of his _sins_ and every resurfacing memory of his actions else. The darkness, the _other one._ Showing his domination and sharing him the taste of himself, an act deemed unique.

And lastly, the lover, the _partner_ of his life. Call it far stretched, at moments like these, they were his _soulmate._ A being cherished as much as it had loved him in return. The acceptance of his life, and an irreplaceable significant other that wielded perfection itself. 

 

The one for him.

_Yubel._

There it was. That warmth of _them._ Inside, finally.

 

_“Judai—“_

 

Judai _judaijudaijudai_

His name. It echoed in the air from the voices. Who was saying it? Was it Yubel? Or was it one of the other two?

 

He didn’t know.

 

_“Judai. Don’t ever leave.”_

 

Leave? Where would he go? He couldn’t get up. Couldn’t see.

Couldn’t utter a single other noise but a moan. A _groan_ at the constant rinse of his body jerking up with a lack of recovery.

 

It felt different. Of course it did, this wasn’t the same as seconds ago. Did they switch? Sounds only spoke so much.

 

_“I need you, Judai. I need you so much.”_

He was here. For _all_ of them. And as far as he knew, two out of three couldn’t exactly leave him either.

 

_“You are my everything.”_

The rash voice. The one whispering in his ear. He wanted to speak back – confirm the mutual feelings, but vocal chords had given up long ago.

 

He could only listen for the confession.

 

_“I love you, my precious Judai.”_

 

In the mayhem, above everything, whatever willpower forced him be, strength was found to remove the sweaty shirt off, blurry vision adapt to the mess of colors they could muster out, and gently pull that face whispering sweet nothings into the only serving answer he could reciprocate.

A genuine caress of lips.

 

“...Yubel..”

 

Their name would be the last of the words spoken by him in the night.

 

* * *

 

 

And just like that had it all ended. Some would say a fitting end for a night of passion and others would be disappointed at the lacking stamina of staying conscious. Whichever it was, was definitely not something they couldn’t repeat. Training was the best practice anyway, right?

 

“You passed out. We should take it slow.”

The floating spirit acknowledged his thoughts already, but for who he was, that advice would be anything but taken. They should know better.

 

“Maybe with the whole group thing, I agree. But I was thinking,” A small pause for the deck to be taken out and shuffled through, until the one unique card was offered to the other. _Ultimate NIghtmare._ “What do you think?”

 

On one of the rare occasions had Yubel failed to hide the surprise at the offer, mellowing it down to a chuckle.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit too much?”

 

And they were right. _Oh how they were right._ His idea was _ridiculous_ to say the least, but if he wanted it, then who were they to reject?

 

The brunette hummed, until he had successfully come up with an equally bizarre idea.

 

“You’re right. We should probably start with the previous one.”

 

Another laugh escaped in the air and this time, Judai followed with his stupidity on the suggestions. Definitely not the smartest ones, or probably possible, but he’ll be damned if they didn’t try it out at one point.

 

“If that’s what you wish Judai.”

With a hover over had the larger form successfully leaned in closer, ready to steal one of the many, precious, morning sessions of kissing.

 

“Let’s make sure I don’t pass out first.”

And the affectionate laughter continued until it was sealed with their forms over one another, echoing in the empty walls of their motel room for the whole world to hear and either stand by them,

 

or _fall before them._

 

 

They had long ways to go, a youthful lifetime to follow, and a rough path to forge.

But they had each other, forever and always,

 

And what else could possibly matter?


End file.
